Metus
Metus was an Agori of the Ice Tribe. History During the Core War, Metus, as any other member of the Ice Tribe, served under the Element Lord of Ice. After the Shattering, Metus, with a part of the Ice Tribe which had be stranded on Bara Magna, settled in the White Quartz Mountains. He worked as a Trader,Glatorian recruiter, and a Glatorian Trainer. Metus set out of his village and searched over Bara Magna for a Glatorian who could fight and win in the Arena Magna matches on the behalf of his tribe. Shortly before the arrival of Mata Nui on Bara Magna, Metus turned traitor and decided to unite the Skrall and Bone Hunter tribes. He threatened Tuma into this, saying that the Skrall would fall if they weren't united. He also spied on his own people, giving the raiders opportunities to attack the Agori (an example was alerting the Skrall of a trade caravan bound for Tajun, letting Bone Hunters raid it and having Tajun go hungry). When Mata Nui, inside the Mask of Life, landed on Bara Magna, he created a body for himself and with the help of his new Scarabax shield he defeated a Vorox, Metus was travelling with the Thornatus V9 and he met Mata Nui, Metus took him to the village of Vulcanus where the fight between Strakk and Ackar was taking place. After Mata Nui saved Ackar from losing the battle, Metus offered him to become the new Glatorian leader but Mata Nui turned down and Metus fled. Mata Nui later found out about Metus's treachery and used the Ignika to turn Metus into a serpent. He later attempted to kill Mata Nui, Vastus, Ackar, and Kiina with an avalanche, but was thwarted by Click and other Scarabax. Sometime around the battle of Mata Nui and Teridax, Metus developed the Dreaming Plague. He soon met up with Sahmad and Telluris, and told them of his condition. Personality Metus was a fast-talking dreamer. He could also be quite impatient when recruiting a Glatorian. He was also cunning and ruthless. He also was greedy. Powers & Tools Metus wielded an Ice Axe and a shield to be ready for any challenges on his search. Bionicle.com Description Metus is a fast-talking, shameless promoter type, always trying to work a deal. His main job is traveling around promoting Glatorian matches and recruiting new fighters. He's very good at recognizing talent, especially Glatorian talent, and talking people into things. Metus isn't big on fighting, but he can hold his own if he has to. He thinks only of himself, which makes it hard for him to predict the behavior of those who fight for a cause. Set Information Metus was released in 2009 as a box set with a piece count of 14. The set number was 8976. References The source of this information is the 2009 page, which takes its sources from official Lego product descriptions and information given by Greg Farshtey. Trivia *Metus was voiced by David Leisure in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. *Metus was the traitor in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Cursed Beings Category:Agori